


Lovers' Lake Lewdity

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 15531 words worth of smut, Emergenji, F/M, Gency, NSFW, Super Smut, and some kinks for the road, includes every sex position I can think of, was very fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: An interactive story featuring a certain pair of lovers finds themselves all alone in a scenic forest in Zurich. When left with no one to disturb them, what else is there to do but ruin the sanctity and quiet of nature by making love and moaning really loudly?A bonus work inspired by my part in theWhere the Wind Takes Uszine~





	Lovers' Lake Lewdity

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't happen to read my tags, here was the warning:
> 
> 15531 WORDS WORTH OF SMUT FEATURING EVERY SEX POSITION I CAN THINK OF AND SOME EXTRA KINKS FOR THE ROAD. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED. 
> 
> It also now works on mobile, even I can't say I recommend playing it in public~

This is an  **interactive story!** Please click [here](https://writer.inklestudios.com/stories/z3vv) to play it! I hope you enjoy~

Unfortunately, I have not had the time to determine which route I want to use as an official story version so I will leave you all with these following screenshots.

 

  

 

 


End file.
